objecttalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Neptune Wants Me To Understand Them!?!
Neptune Wants Me to Understand Them!?! is the second episode of ObjectTales. The first story is a loose parody of "The Grapes of Wrath" by John Steinbeck, while the second is a parody of "Gilligan's Island". Plot In the first segment, Pa Broomstick is the father of a family of cranky broomsticks, The Broomsticks of Wrath, who regularly name-call and insult each other. Upon crashing into a tree stump, the family get out of their vehicle and begin to tease Little Tommy Cup about his appearance. Little Tommy is then rescued by his dad (Dad Teapot) who explains to The Broomsticks that it is not nice to pick on people and Little Tommy forgives them at his dad's urging. Mario and Jerry then try to figure out how many times one should forgive and Xwerty shows the verse, Matthew 18:22 "Jesus answered 'I tell you not seven times, but seventy times seven.' 18:21-22. When Rosie figures out the answer to Xwerty's question (i.e. 490), the Broomsticks ask for Little Tommy's forgiveness and the "Broomsticks of Wrath" are renamed "The Broomsticks of Math". The second segment, "Jerry's Lagoon", parodies the first episode of the television classic Gilligan's Island. In this story, Jerry the Clock plays Gilligan, the ship's first mate who crashes and sinks the ship while daydreaming, thus marooning the passengers and crew on a deserted island. Due to this accident, the passengers hold a grudge against Roger, despite his apology, which causes him to run away. However, Mario the Candelabra, playing the part of The Skipper, realizes the error of their ways and the group forgives Jerry for stranding them. A toy palm tree named Palmy appears and congratulates everyone for their forgiveness and sings a Reggae-style song called "The Forgiveness Song" about how important it is to always show forgiveness from your heart. The cast is finally able to escape the island on a bamboo helicopter cobbled together by The Professor (Dad Teapot). Trivia * This episode was the first for several things: ** The first appearance of Pa Broomstick and his family, as well as the Miner's and Lovey's first appearances. This also marks the only speaking roles of Ma Broomstick and Rosie. ** The first episode not to have a Funny Song. People wrote to Big Hive asking what happened to the Funny Song. ** The first episode where the segments are connected. ** The first episode the knickknack characters have facial hair. ** The first episode to not have a letter from a child. ** The first episode episode to spoof classic literature. ** The first episode to use constriction. (pupils shrinking) ** The first episode someone cries. ** The first episode where Xwerty has two verses on one episode. ** The first episode that shows more of the kitchen countertop. * This episode was the last for several things: ** The last speaking appearance of both Ma and Rosie Broomstick. ** The last voice appearance of Jerry's lower dopey voice. However, Jerry's voice starts evolving in the second half of the video. * The Forgive-O-Matic segment was based a puppet show Quinn Vischer and Zack Nawrocki did at Bible college. * The sound effect of the boat motor in the second segment was actually Zack Nawrocki making a motor boat sound with his mouth. The circles' car motor was also a sound effect made by Burt Heinecke using his mouth as well. * Jerry's original daydream that caused him to crash the boat was that his nose would come off his face and float around him. * The way Jerry blowing on the sail of his raft is not how sailboats work, and is a form of cartoon physics. * When the broomsticks sing their song in their car, they sing about smiling seldom and never laughing. All they do is smile and laugh. * Like with the previous episode, the audio and footage is in low quality. * The Chia Forgive-O-Matic is a spoof on Chia pets, which they're often sold after Thanksgiving. * Mario mentions about a movie star and another girl that were going to be part of the trip. The movie star he's referring to is Ginger Grant from "Gillian's Island". The other girl is probably Mary Ann Summers. * Xwerty is seen playing Pong before pulling up the first Bible verse. Pong is a real life video game and one of the world's first video games ever created. * Mario and Jerry will gain eyebrows in their redesigns. Goofs * The car's wheels are shown flying in one shot. * One shadow suddenly disappears. * Pa and Ma's glasses clip through their noses. * Rosie's braids clip through John's hat while they are driving. * One shadow renders too late. * The car's tires are clipping through the ground when they're driving. * The tree running down does not stay on the sloped hill. * Rosie's pigtails are displayed in front of the stump instead of behind it in one shot. * After Little Tommy takes off his hat, a small part of his eyes clip through. * When Pa Broomstick admits he and the other Broomsticks of Wrath are teasing Little Tommy, Dad Teapot's tie flickers between various color schemes. * John's hat clips through the car. * There are many shots where either the tool, sandbox, or truck disappear. * The broomstick's car twitches as they drive away from Little Johnny's house. * In the scene where the grapes wonder what Little Tommy is, Ma Broomstick's (who is in the car) mouth flickers. * The knife cache is removed after it falls. Whether or not this is an error or someone removing it is unknown. * Mario's eye twitches while he and Jerry talk on the boat before taking off. * The steering wheel's center glitches in one shot. * Mario's eyes are detached from his nose in one shot. * There is an inconsistent background shot when the millionaire and his wife were talking without any movement. * Grover's eye clips through his wife's hat in one shot. * Palmy's coconuts are floating and are not connected. * One Shot shows Palmy's leaves clip through his body. * The ladder vanishes after its end reaches the helicopter.